¿que es el amor?
by silvia lizzette
Summary: harry se enamora
1. Default Chapter

Bueno les agradesco por tomarse un poco de su tiempo n leer el fanfic

Pronto talvez agrege algunas canciones como las de Kalimba, Miriam, Hilary duff, Simple plan entre otras soy una persona con todos los gudtos por la musica

( )lo que esta entre parentesis es lo que yo pienso

y algunas otras cosas...

ahora el fanfic

**_¿Que es el amor?_**

capitulo uno: descubriendo personas

Era un dia soleado en la calle de Privet Drivey Harry Potter estaba ansioso de regresar al mundo magico iba a cursar el 7º año en Hogwarts el año pasado habia redotado a Voldemort y eso habiahecho que regresara la paz al mundo magico.Habia regrasado a la casa de sus tios ya que sirius necesitaba unas vacaciones pero cuando regresara se lo iba a llevar a su casa (sirius ya es libre ya que colagusano fue descubierto) mientras tendria que soportar a sus tios y a su "adorable" primo pero todo eso valia la pena por volver a ver a sus amigos,por regresar al colegio y podervolver a ser libre como no podia ser alli pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un grito que provenia de abajo y por el tono de voz no estaba feliz.

�¡HARRY POTTER!-era tio Vernon por su grito algo malo habia ocurrido.

Harry se apresuro a bajar ya que no queria hacerlo enojar, cuando llego vio que Hedwig estaba en el sofa favorito de tio Vernon.

Cuantas veces te he dicho que esa ave tonta tiene que estar encerrada o en la calle no la quiero volando por la casa ¡RESPONDEME!-grito furioso y con la cara toda roja como tomate.

Muchas veces, pero si tan solo la dejara salir...-pero fue interrumpido.

Para que le escribas a ese asesino al que llamas padrino o no claro que no-dijo tio Vernon hacercandose a èl-agarra tu ave y encierrala tendremos visitas y no quiero que arruines la cena como siempre.

¿Puedo saber quien va a venir?-pregunto Harry

Es mi nuevo jefe y vendra con su familia creo que quiere acenderme o darme un aumento

ah...bueno creo que es mejor que suba- dijo Harry

si y llevate a esa espantosa ave ...ah y si haces un ruido juro que estabes ni ese padrino tuyo podra salvarte ¡entendido!

si tio Vernon... hedwig- llamo al ave que enseguida atendio al llamado de su amo.

Subio las escaleras y se encerro en su habitacion (si a eso se le podia llamar habitacion) agarro un pedaso de pergamino y le escribio a Ron pidiendole que cuidara a Hedwig esta noche, amarro la carta al ave y la dejo salir hacia la oscura noche.

Cuando iba a cerrar su ventana vio que un auto muy lugoso se estacionaba alfrente de la casa. Vio salir de el a un señor con un traje muy elegante y a un señora muy bella con un vestido color rosa palido que la hacia ver muy bella, despues el señor abrio la puerta de atras para que saliera un niño como de 11 años y una chava de la misma edad de Harry, ella iba vestida con una falda arriba de las rodillas color azul y una blusa de 3/4 color balnco y unas sandalias del color de la blusa, pero eso no fue lo que llamo su atencion si no como era el rostro de la chava no es que fuera bonita que es lo que era si no la expresion que tenia esos ojos mostraban que esa chava habia sufrido mucho y eso hizo que Harry sintiera curiosidad por ella.

Despues de que entrearon a la casa Harry estaba un poco desesperado queria conocer a ese chava queria ver esos ojos llenos de tristeza que lo llenaban a èl con una desesperacion de querer borrar todo rasgo de sufrimiento.

A las 11:00 Harry escucho el sonido del auto irse y el se sintio un poco mas enojado de lo que estaba cuando converso con tio Vernon pero aun asi consilio el sueño.

A la mañana siguiente se levanto temprano para bajar a servir el desayuno a sus tios pero cual fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con que ellos no estaban y en su lugar habia una nota:

_Potter:_

_Salimos temprano para ir a visitar a la Tia Marge volveremos dentro de dos dias.NO QUEREMOS NINGUN DESASTRE NI QUE INVITES A TUS AMIGOS ESTAS ADVERTIDO._

_Vernon._

Cuando Harry leyo la nota una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, dos dias sin los Dursley, DOS DIAS, no pudo evitar saltar por toda la sala pero lamentablemente fue interrumpido por el timbre de la puerta, alguien habia llegado pero no recordaba si iba a venir alguien a la casa y los Dursley no le dijieron nada.

Abrio la puerta y cual fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con la misma chava de ayer en la noche.

Buenos dias, Harry Potter...

CONTINUARA...

Bueno eso es todo gracias por leer mi historia espero les guste.

Antes de despeirme aclarare algunas cosas:

1Harry Potter no es mio ni todos los personajes de la saga de Harry potter esos le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y a Warner bros.Solo algunos personajes inventados por mi o.k.

2sirius no esta muerto como lo dice el quinto libro si alguien no lo ha leido se lo recomiendo aunque yo sigo pensando que los mejores libros son el 2º y el 4º

3 tambien aclaro que cedric que pronto aparecera en esta historia tampoco esta muerto como voy a dejar que muera ese bombonazo

4 quiero agradecerles el molestarse en leer esto ya que es muy importante para mi y tambien que les prometo que estara mas interesante el proximo capitulo.

ADELANTO DEL CAPITULO SIGUIENTE:

Harry se sorprende al ver que esa chava conoce su nombre y sabremos quien es y por que su mirada trizte.

Ron le dice a Harry que ya se hizo novio de Hermione pero alguien no esta muy contento con eso...

Harry regresa a Hogwarts y alli recibira muchas sorpresas.

bueno me despido y les pido un favor reviewsssss pleaseeeeeeee

atte

silvia lizzette


	2. descubriendo personas

Hola de nuevo espero que este capitulo les guste mas que el otro ya se el otro estuvo muy aburrido pero aun asi les prometo que pronto que esta historia se volvera mas interesante.

Bueno como dije la otra vez j.k. rowling es dueña de harry potter y de los personajes ... bla bla bla ya saben no.

En el otro capitulo Harry conocio a una chava al parecer ella conoce a Harry.

¿Que es el amor?

cap 2: descubriendo ... personas

Buenos dias Harry Potter- dijo la chava con un tono de alegria.

¿Como conoces mi nombre? - dijo Harry con cara de sorprendido

¿Quien en el mundo magico olvidaria al que vencio a voldemort?

Eres una... bru..

Bruja, si, no me vas a invitar a pasar

Si, dijo no, bueno si es que mis tios me tienen prohibido hablar con personas del mundo magico.

Descuida,le pedi a mi padre que le dierados dias de vacaciones a tus tios, queria conversar contigo... si no te molesta-dijo la chava con un tono mas serio.

Si bueno... pasa-Harry se hizo a un lado para que ella pasara.

uhm... linda casa ay que mal educada soy losiento- se volteo hacia Harry y le tendio la mano- soy Ashlee Kant.

mucho gusto ashlee ... te puedo decir ahslee ¿verdad?

si claro no me gusta mucho las formalidades

quieres algo de tomar

no gracias

dime de que quieres hablar conmigo- Harry se sento a un lado de ella

bueno es sobre tus padres

mis padres que tiene que ver con ellos

no se como decirlo Harry

que pasa

bueno ellos te dejaron algo ademas de la herencia por supuesto

¿que es?

aun no lose es lo que estado investigando desde los doce años

¿doce años?

si se que parece mucho pero no es nada cuando lo supe mi padre me encomendo a que yo hiciera esta investigacion y lo unico que he descubierto es que te dejaron algo muy importante aun nose que es pero pense que conociendo a su hijo talvez descubriria algo

pero yo no se nada

si se que por culpa de tus tios descubriste hasta los once años que eras un mago pero eso no tiene importancia- cambio de tema ya que vio la cara que Harry puso al mencionar eso- yo entrare a hogwarts este año asi que alli podremos descubrir entre ambos eso de tus padres ¿que te parece?

me encanta la idea

bueno entonces me despido tengo que ir a comprar las cosas del colegio

si nos veremos en el colegioAshlee

Adios Harry - y saliode la casa cuando Harry se puso a pensar en como podria ayudar a Ashlee en eso pero lo que mas se preguntaba es como actuaba diferente de ayer en la noche.

Ya a la media noche harry recibio una carta de Ron.

_Harry:_

_¿Comoestas? espero que tus tios te esten tratando bien, bueno mi motivo de la carta es para anunciartealgo muy importante quese que te pondra feliz...Hermione y yo somos novios! se que estaras diciendo que ya era hora pero cuandose lo pedi ella me dijo que lo iba a pensar nose por que pero dijo que tenia que consultarlo con alguien... talvez con sus padres pero luego me dijo que si y claro me alegre tanto quese me olvido platicartelo en mi carta anterior pero eso no importa ahora quesabes se que estaras muy feliz como yo, bueno me despido amigo espero que tus tios no se porten mal contigo._

_Nos vemos enla estacion del tren._

_atte _

_Ron Weasley_

Harry estaba lleno de felicidad sabia que entre ellos habia algomas que odio o amistad pero ahora que eran novios sabia que el seria un poco excluido pero eso no le importaba ya que si sus amigos eran felices el tambien.

Pasado elmes que faltaba para entrar a hogwarts, Harry fue recogido porSirius en lacasa de sus tios, eso causo algunos probemas pero al final con una platica de sirius y una que otra amenaza llegaron al aden 9 y 3/4. Ya alli Harry busco a sus amigos y a Ashlee pero a ella no la encontro penso que todavia no habia llegado. Cuando salio al sanitario se topo con las personas que menos queria ver en ese momento.

Potter como te fue en las vacaciones dime no te ataco ningun dementor - se escucho la voz de Malfoy

Callate Malfoy mejor preocupate por tu padre escuche que tal vez no salga de azkaban por un buen rato- dijo Harry con un tono en broma

Mira Potter estaras muy contento por haber derrotado al que-no-debe-ser-nombrado pero creeme el es solo una de tus pesadillas por que pronto sufriras una de las peores- y con eso Malfoy se marcho con una cara de confianza por lo que dijo y Harry sintio que le ardio la cicatriz.

Cuando regreso al compartimiento Ron y Hermione le preguntaron que le pasaba.

Nada, nada- dijo Harry tratando de poner su mejor cara pero recordando la palabras de Malfoy.

LLegaron a Hogwarts y alli pasaron una gran cena, la seleccion de los alumnos y presentando al nuevo profesor de defensas que era nada mas y nada menos que Lupin.Antes de que se retiraran Dumbledor los detuvo.

Alumnos se que muchos estan agotados del viaje pero antes de que se vayan a dormir les tengo que presentar a la nueva alumna que cursara el año de 7º... señorita puede pasar- en eso se abrieron las puertas del Gran Comedor de donde entro Ashlee la chava que Harry habia conocido estas vacaciones muchos parecieron sorprenderse por la belleza que te4nia pero Harry seguia contemplando esos ojos que algo tenian que no lo dejaban estar tranquilo.-Ella es la señorita Ashlee Kant como dije cursara el ultimo añlo en Hogwarts ahor asi me hace el favor Minerva-la profesora Mcgonagall se levanto de su asiento i saco el sombrero seleccionador.

señorita kant seria tan amable - dijo la profesora Mcgonagall

con todo gusto- le colocaron el sombrero

vaya vaya vaya que interesante sera muy dificil elegir en que casa ponerte creo que me decidire por...

CONTINUARA...

Espero les alla gustado

bueno solo les dijo que muy pronto comenzara lo mejor solo tiene que esperar.

¿QUE PASARA EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO?

¿donde sera colocada Ashlee?

¿que pasara con cedric?

¿malfoy se rinde ante ron?

les mando besos a todos y dedico este episodio a mi sobrina beida thabata .ç

atte

silvia lizzette


	3. una cancion 1

Hola otra vez se que debo escribir el siguiente episodio pero antes queria complacer a una amiga poniendo la letra de su cancion favorita, y como soy muy consentidora pues no me pude negar.

esta cancion quiero aclarar que dice la pura verdad ya que es muy cierto que el amor es asi (sino preguntenmelo) bueno espero les guste si alguien quiere que ponga la letra de su cancion favorita digamelo yo le puedo ayudar.

Quiero aclarar que el fanfic lo voy a seguir escribiendo pero quiero dar un tiempo a que me llegue una inspiracion muy profunda asi que les pido tiempo porfiss.

bueno les dejo con la cancion.

¿QUE ES EL AMOR?

Tocando fondo

kalimda

disco aerosoul

_Pasa la angustia tan cerca de mi_

_cuando de aqui te alejas_

_se que el insomnio sigue por ahi _

_esperando que intente dormir_

_Me he quedado solo _

_y asi no planeaba vivir_

_me he quedado solo y sinti_

_es tan facil volverse loco_

_Estoy tocando fondo _

_me niego a estar sin ti_

_te tengo que recuperar _

_o de una vez dejarte ir_

_estoy tocando fondo _

_me duele hablar de ti_

_no quiero disimular _

_el resto de mi vida ... ohh_

_Vuelve la angustia_

_a hablarme de ti_

_cuando de aqui_

_te alejas_

_se que el insomnio_

_sigue por alli_

_esperando _

_que intente dormir_

_Me he quedado solo_

_y asi no planeaba vivir_

_me he quedado solo y sinti_

_es tan facil volverse loco_

_Estoy tocando fondo _

_me niego a estar sinti_

_te tengo que recuperar _

_o de una vez dejarte ir_

_estoy tocando fondo_

_me duele hablar de ti_

_no quiero disimular_

_el resto de mi vida que no me importas mas_

_Estoy tocando fondo _

_me niego a estar sinti_

_te tengo que recuperar _

_o de un vez dejarte ir_

_estoy tocando fondo _

_me duele hablar de ti _

_no quiero disimular_

_el resto de mi vida_

_que no me importas mas..._

Espero les alla gustado por que a mi me hizo llorar buaaaaaaaaaa...

Bueno no exageremos verdad

Como dije gracias por leer el fanfic me hacen sentirme bien tambien les agradezco que no me maten si escribo pesimo.

ANILEC: gracias por tu apoyo me gusta que me hayas dicho que mi historia promete algo en serio mil 1000 gracias espero el siguiente capitulo te agrade.tambien puedes mandarme la cancion favorita que tengas solo dime que artista y el titulo de la cancion.

solo les pido que me mande una cosa alguien de casualidad tiene la cancion de REIK es un grupo nuevo y solo tengo la letra de la cancion y 00:45 seg de esta y la quisiera completa.

se llama YO QUISIERA.

bueno me despido y solo les pido una cosa mas REVIEWS PLISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

atte

angel hilary (silvia lizzette)


	4. DESCUBRIENDO AMIGOS

Hola como estan espero que bien quiero agradecer la paciencia me tuvieron para subir este fanfic espero les guste este capitulo.

Bueno primero quiero decir que ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece y no soy J.K. Rowling OK

Segundo talvez tarde en subir el proximo episodio ya que estoy en temporada de examenes pero se los aseguro que hare lo que pueda por subirlo pronto.

Recuerden que si quieren ver su cancion favorita mandenme un review con su grupo favorito y la cancion.

Bueno los dejo con la historia pronto voy a subir otra respecto a harry y el sexto libro.

_¿QUE ES EL AMOR?_

_CAP 3 DESCUBRIENDO ... AMIGOS_

¡HUFFLEPUFF!-Grito el sombrero seleccionador

Los de la mesa de hufflepuff estañaron en aplausos.Haci Ashlee Kant entro en esta casa.

A la mañana siguiente Harry bajo a desayunar temprano estaba muy feliz ya que queria empezar las clases no por querer estudiar sino queria estar con sus compañeros jugando al quiddicht y estar hablando con Ron sobre las vacaciones.Cuando llego al Gran Comedor junto con Ron, alli ya estaba Hermione, llegaron a la mesa y ella se les acerco:

Buenos dias- dijo hermione pero sin voltearlos a ver al parecer su atencion estaba en otro lugar.

buenos dias - respondieron ambos chicos

oye hermione que te pasa que tanto vez a ala mesa de hufflepuff y a la de slytherin - dijo Ron

nada, nada , es solo que no les parece estraño?- pregunto la chica

¿que nos parece estraño? - dijo Harry

bueno es solo que esa chava Kant es raro que haiga entrado a Hogwarts en el ultimo año no crees

no -dijo Ron con dificultad ya que habia empezado a comer

No de hecho yo ya la conocia - dijo Harry

ah si - dijo Hermione - y por que no lo dijiste Harry

Bueno no se a lo mejor se me paso

y como la conociste amigo- pregunto Ron ya sin comida en la boca

Harry les explico lo que habia pasado en el verano, como conocio a Ashlee y ella le habia pedido ayudarla con algo relacionado con sus padres.

¿Como conoce a tus padres?- pregunto la castaña

No se no le pregunte

es mejor averiguar quien es

Hermione, no creras que le va hacer algo a Harry ¿verdad? - pregunto Ron

No es solo que me parece estraño a demas no haz notado Malfoy lleva horas mirando hacia la mesa de hufflepuff, y no solo hacia la mesa sino a una persona en especial - dijo Hermione señalando a Malfoy

¿A quien? - pregunto Harry

A Kant pero porque- dijo Ron

no se pero es raro a lo mejor tiene una conexion con ella

no lo creo -dijo Harry

por que estas tan seguro - dijo Ron

Ashlee no es como Malfoy ella tiene algo nose como explicarlo pero tiene algo que te hace confiar en ella

pues tienes razon - añadio Ron - ella no se ve como malfoy

aun asi no hay que dejar de investigar quien es y de donde proviene - dijo Hermione

Bueno - dijo Harry - investigare algo

Despues que acabaron de almorzar salieron a su clase con ravenclaw, Harry estaba esperando una clase con hufflepuff para poder hablar con Ashlee, despue que acabo aritmacia les tocaba Ruinas antiguas, y despues CDCM (es cuidado de criaturas magicas pero como es muy largo no lo escribo asi que va aparecer abreviado ok) con slytherin, Ron iba maldiciendo por que les tocaba con slytherin esperaba que esa clase le tocara con alguien mas ya que siempre las serpientes insultaban a Hagrid y hoy no estaba para aguantar sus insultos y quejas especialmente de Malfoy. Al llegar alli los slytherin ya estaban y Hagrid venia saliendo de la cabaña.

Buenos dias - dijo el semigigante - me da gusto volverlos a ver, bueno esta clase vamos a estudiar algo simple y sencillo...

Simple y sencillo como si eso pasara en esta clase - dijo Malfoy y todos los slytherin se empezaron a reir - porfavor no hay clase en la que alguien salga lastimado

aunque no lo creas Malfoy hoy estudiaremos algo sencillo, estudiaremos como cuidar de un perro...

un perro? Hagrid eso no es una criatura magica - dijo hermione

lose pero muchos de ustedes no saben ni siquiera cuidar un perro o dijame alguien sabe cuidar un perro - casi la mayoria levanto la mano -saben darle de comer - nadie bajo la mano - saben como bañarlo - dos manos se bajaron - saben que vacunas deben de tener- la mitad de los que levantaron la mano la bajaron - saben que debe pasearse a un perro todos los dias y debes en cuando salir con el a otra ciudad - muchos bajaron la mano nadamas quedaban tres levantadas entre ellas la de Hermione - saben como limpiar sus gracias- los tres bajaron la mano - sabia que algo no sabian hacer pero a un asi estudiaremos al perro desde sus origenes asi que me van a traer de tarea dos pergaminos con todo lo respecto al perro...

¿dos ? - dijo Harry

si eso es poco ya que hay varias cosa sobre el se podrian llenar hasta unos 20 pergaminos y lo quiero para el proximo lunes les dare una semana para hacerlo ahora se pueden retirar tengo algo que ir a rreglar con el profesor Dumbledorey salio de alli lo mas rapido posible

Que le pasa a este semigigante dejarnos tarea el primer dia de clases esta loco igual que ese viejo chiflado llamado "director" - dijo Malfoy

CALLATE MALFOY -dijo ron

que comadreja vaz a defender al semigigante vaya entre animales se defienden - todos los de slytherin se rieron - ni siquiera son de la misma especie

lo lamentaras Malfoy- dijo Ron y enseguida saco su varita

que comadreja piensas atacarme - dijo Malfoy . uy que miedo

pues empieza a correr Malfoy

no Ron no lo hagas- dijo Hermione

si ron no hagas algo de lo que puedas arrepentirte- sugirio Harry

no no me voy a arrepentir " _EXPELLIAR..._- pero fue interrumpido por una voz

que esta pasando aqui - dijo Ashlee

nada - dijo Malfoy

Nada pues por lo que veo hay un duelo, pero uno de los duelistas no tiene varita - señalo a Malfoy

ya te dije que no pasa nada Ash, no tienes por que preocuparte

.¿Ash? - pregunto Pansy - desde cuando tanta confianza Draco

Pansy no te pongas celosa si

Como que celosa llamas a esa como si la conocieras de hace tiempo Draco

pues por que me conoce querida - dijo Ashlee

¿conoces a Malfoy?- intervino Harry

si desde que tengo 5 años

¡QUE!- gritaron todos

y como conosco a Draco muy bien se que el empezo la pelea verdad? - eso lo dijo dirijiendose a Ron que este solo asistio-bueno quiero que te disculpes Draco

Todos se que daron con cara de k.o pero eso no los sorprendio tanto como lo que siguio.

¡QUE! YO NO LO VOY A HACER SI PIENSAS QUE ME VOY A DISCULPAR CON EL ESTAS EQUIVOCADA - grito Draco

hazlo en este mismo momento y no me hagas enojar

no no no y no lo hare

Draco

no

Draco Malfoy

no no lo hare

MALFOY! - grito Ashlee

estabien- se acerco a Ron y bajo la cabeza y susurro - disculpame

No se escucho Draco - dijo Ashlee

Disculpame Weasley - dijo en tono mas fuerte

si ... si ... Malfoy - dijo Ron pero estaba sorprendido

Bien es mejor que nos vayamos me toca herbologia con los griffindor a si que vamos - se dirijio a los griffindor que estaban con la boca abierta

si ... vamonos - dijo Hermione

Cuando se iban dirijiendo hacia los invernaderos todos murmuraban sobre lo que acababa de pasar, muchos estaban todavia en schok y otros solo se reian de Malfoy.

oye ... Ashlee... espera - dijo Harry que venia corriendo

si Harry?

en... enserio conoces a ...Malfoy

si sede los 5 años por?

vaya no sabia

pues es que Draco y yo llevamos una relacion bastante dura

¿relacion? - pregunto Harry

si el y yo nos llevamos muy bien pero a veces no nos soportamos

ah... oye ..tienes... tienes no...

Pero alguien los interrumpio.

Ash - era cedric

Cedric que haces aqui? - dijo Ashlee

pues ya vez vine a verte - y le dio un beso en la mejilla - ah hola Harry

Hola Cedric

¿dime que hacen aqui? - dijo Cedric

pues ibamos a los invernaderos

los acompaño

si - dijieron ambos chicos

Cuando llegaron antes de que entraran Cedric detuvo a Ashlee.

Podemos hablar Ash

si claro - se volteo hacia Harry - adelantate luego te alcanzo

si

Ya solos

se puede saber que hacias con el

.nada que te pasa desde hace dias estas raro-

nada es solo que no me gusta que te juntes con Harry

pero por que ... no me dijas que es por lo de Chang

no ... bueno si pero... no se solo estate alerta si

ok

bueno nos vemos

si adios - se despidio de beso en la boca

Cuando entro al invernadero todas las chavas se quedaban viendo.

ERES NOVIA DE CEDRIC - gritaron todas

CONTINUARA...

Bueno eso es todo por hoy pero espero terminar los examenes para adelantar el siguiente capitulo.

Le agradezco a Anilec por escribirme y te dijo que a mi tambien me gusta la oreja de van gogh.

Bueno me despido hasta la proxima.

Besossss y abrazos

atte silvia

conocida como

hilary felton


End file.
